Why You Don't Lay on Top of the Cat Cannon
by Rossmonster1
Summary: BC (the Battle Cat) was having a peaceful day, that is, until she was shot by the Cat Cannon on accident. And now she's stuck in another world in a forest we all know, and the last words told to her (by a certain smug cat god) were 'help the brave'. Bad Summary. Now longer. Don't mind my horrible timeline memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this short (probably) story was born from a weird thought that entered my mind while I was playing a game (The Battle Cats; which seriously, is one of the most quickly addicting games of all time), but like, battle cats were... born? ready to fight. Literally. So I was like, hey- wait a second, battle cats are like more OP and less moral-filled versions of the Warrior cats from the warrior series. So, what would happen if the two worlds collided? I looked up fanfiction, and to my disappointment, there were legit no stories that I could find. (if you know one, comment it, I would appreciate it)**

**And because of that, this (most definitely one-shot) story was made. Hurray!**

**_IMPORTANT, READ_; In advance knowledge: ''The Battle _Cats_" will just be one cat- normally looking like the Basic Cat, and the name will by shortened to BC, which stands for both Basic Cat and Battle Cat. It will be in BC's POV and BC will be referred to as a girl, since most human-like cats i've stumbled across are girls, although I don't know for sure so yeah... 'cause I find referring to someone as 'they' sounds plural. But I have absolutely nothing against people with an undeceive gender, in fact, I encourage those people to follow what they believe, but I have an opinion that is strictly my own. Anyways, unlike ordinarily, 'basic cat' has the ability to transform into any other cat from the game for a limited amount of time, and of course needs to 'charge' first. So it's not like, totally OP. But, pretty OP in the real world. Also, she has no 'scent'. Um, the story takes place some time in the first series of Warriors, before Bluestar (SPOILERS FOR FIRST SERIES ENDING) dies. But after Rusty gets the warrior name Fireheart.**

**Warning: It has been awhile since i've read the Warriors series, my knowledge of the timeline is probably pretty rusty and I will get somethings (most things) wrong, if you so desire, you can comment my mistakes. Battle Cats i'm more caught up on, but i'm still the noob I am and not the all knowing cat god. Therefore, I will make mistakes. It will probably be very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Blood are red, I'm not a witch, If I owned these things, I would be rich. (Excuse my horrible poetry skills) In other words, I own nothing, only the plot. Please don't copy/repost. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter, and the Battle Cats are owned by PONOS. I don't even own the cover.**

**Sorry for taking so much of your precious time, enjoy!**

* * *

BC was having a great day. Player wasn't bothering her, meaning that she had free time all to herself to recharge.

She stretched out on top of her cannon, casually batting at the golden steel tip. She wasn't worried about it firing, after all, the button was all the way near the ground, which wasn't anywhere near her, and no dog could reach it without being spotted by her.

Speaking of dogs, the enemy team had been pretty quiet lately. Normally they'd send out Snache or that weird little army of stick people they called 'Those Guys', sometimes even one of those stupid quick Crocodiles once every hour or so, most likely just to annoy her, but they hadn't sent anything in over a day.

Welp, it wasn't her problem. If they decided that they didn't want to waste their soldiers trying to harm her, then she had nothing against it. It was just more relaxation time for her.

About two seconds later, her paw slipped, and she crashed head-first into the pole on the cannon, rolling into the satellite-like dish, and causing it to flip upwards, so she was stuck.

_Oh great_. BC reached one fluffy white arm up, catching her claws on the rim of the dish. She attempted to pull herself up, only managing to get her head above it.

She struggled more, and the cannon tilted precariously to the right. She froze, but not because of the angle, she would be fine if she fell- but because... was that... a moving flash of purple? Nothing she knew around here was purple except-

She instantly leaned all her weight into tilting the cannon so she could see better.

And- Holy Catnip, there was a zombie doge standing above the cat cannon button, a Zoge. One of those stupid burrowing ones. That sneaky, rotten... what was it- her eyes widened, its stupid rotted purple paw was reaching towards the button to activate the cannon.

Wait a second, she was in the cannon.

Oh Hippo-punching-Kangaroos, she had to get out of there, _now_. She scrambled frantically, trying to tip it over. The previously innocent steel ball at the tip glowed dark pink.

_Too late._

The glow brightened, become blinding.

She sent one last prayer to Cat God; _'Please give a good punch to Zoge and Doge for me, will you? Maybe strike their base with lightning?'_

The glow was overwhelming now, and she could feel the scorching heat taking her.

The last thing she saw was Cat God's sunny, always smiling face, along with the whispered words of; _'help the brave'_

* * *

You know, so far, heaven was not at all how it was made out to be. BC could remember the stories of fluffy clouds and infinite piles of cat food. What she felt under her paws right now, felt suspiciously like grass.

Wait, grass?

She slid one eye open.

It was true. Her white paw was resting on familiar green tufts.

To her left, was what appeared to be an ordinary wooden fence, and to her right, a deep forest.

So, she wasn't dead. Cat God must've spared her from fate.

Wait, what was it that Cat God had said? Help the brave? What did that mean?

And was doing that her way back?

Well, for now, she had two choices, either hop on the fence and find some tame kitty to ask for directions, or walk into the forest and risk losing health.

The choice was very obvious for her, she turned around, and strolled into the falling leaves of the trees.

* * *

Ok, this was getting very old very fast.

BC was fairly certain she had been walking around in circles, everything looked the same to her and she wasn't getting anywhere. The sun was already setting, the orangey glow of dusk brushing her glowing white fur, the wind teasing her whiskers. She could almost hear the judgmental look that Cat God was probably giving her right now.

She was supposed to be better than this, she was the battle cat!

And yet, the greatest animal warrior to ever exist was lost in the woods. How very peachy.

"You know, CG, you better be pretty happy right now, looking down on me knowing you could help but don't." She hissed at the sky, and getting no response. "That good-for-nothing excuse of a cat" She muttered grumpily, "Not hel-"

A sudden voice, not her own or Cat God's, cut her off, and she went silent, ears pricked in the direction of the sound.

"... way! That's not possible! No fox could get past the patrols! Their scent is way too strong for that! And they're loud too!"

BC leapt into the nearest tree, edging her way quietly onto an overhanging branch.

The owners of the voices came into view- and _wow,_ those are some seriously colorful cats.

One of them was bright orange, another kind of a grayish-white, and the last a dull yet bright yellow.

Other than the bright coloring, the thing that hit BC was the _smell. _Holy flipping-penguins, she almost fell off her branch. They gave off the strongest scent BC had ever laid her nose upon, she wasn't even sure how she hadn't smelled it earlier.

The orange one spoke up, "Yeah, but patrols miss things sometimes, remember the badger? And foxes can be sneaky."

"Yeah Graystripe, it's not like patrols intentionally let them in, we're not perfect you know."

"Speak for yourself Sandstorm." The grayish one- Graystripe- responded.

"Hah! Yeah right. Who would you agree with, Fireheart?" Yellow, now known as Sandstorm, shot back, not missing a beat.

"Oh me?" Fireheart said, blinking, "Uh, I guess Sandstorm, not all cats are perfect, sorry, Graystripe."

* * *

Gray gasped,"I've been betrayed by my own friend, how could you, Fireheart?!" then tackling said cat to the ground.

They rolled around a bit, before Sandy looked up.

For a horrifying moment, BC thought the cat had spotted her, her white coat was seriously _not_ good for disguise or hiding- before she turned the two males and said, "Come on, it's getting late. We have to get back."

And then they left and BC never saw them again.

JK. She followed them, allowing the familiar dark grey of ninja cat take over her white coat, the dotted headband wrapping around her head. A katana slid over her back, fastening itself to her fur. She had always wondered how it stayed on without an attached sheathe, but now was not the time for wondering.

She leapt stealthily from branch to branch, running after the strange kitties from before.

* * *

Wow, the cat's 'camp' was pretty unimpressive. Not to offend them or anything, but it kinda looked like it had been scraped together from scratch, which, honestly, it probably was. The only thing remotely interesting was the so called 'leader's' den. It was on top of a rock, with a curtain of what looked like moss.

She had been sitting on a branch at the edge of their camp for what had felt like hours. She had seen countless kitties pass by, but none took notice of her. She hadn't seen Ginger, Gray, or Sandy in awhile though.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

Oh hey, there's the leader cat from before.

All the kittens ran inside, much to BC's amusement. So that had been what leader had meant when she said 'all cats old enough'.

BC spotted the same trio from before, GGS, plus a two new cats, one with a spotted coat, and the other a grey- and wait, was the grey one missing a _leg_?!

Another, larger cat, came up, a striped pattern that almost looked like her Maeda Keiji* form. This cat was just way less muscular, and probably a whole lot wimpier too.

He seemed to say something to Ginger, before stalking away to the front of the crowd.

The leader- blue-grey- spoke up after all the cats had settled.

"Cats of thunder clan, I know we are on unstable grounds..."

BC immediately tuned out, wow, this would be boring.

"...we are a clan of the strong and brave..."

Now that caught her attention. What had blue said? They were the clan of the brave? And in a crisis? Well, she knew who she had to help now.

"...Cinderpaw had a vision from Starclan, about a brave white warrior who will step up and help us..."

Ooh, they were talking about her! She leapt silently to the side, getting closer and closer to the gathering.

"Oh please," she heard the striped tom mutter to the cat next to him, "first it was fire, and now it's this? We don't have any white-furred cat in our clan, and we'd better not take another kittypet," the last line seemed to be directed at Ginger, who didn't seem to hear.

BC wondered what a 'kittypet' was. Obviously not one of the cats of the clan.

"Them and the two legs, who think they own everything..."

Two-legs? What in the name of Cat God?

BC casually strolled up to the two, putting a Cheshire-Cat grin on her face. She walked up close enough, melting her fur back to the original bright white.

She sat patiently, waiting for one of them to notice her.

It wasn't one of them, in fact, the first to notice her was Ginger, who's eyes went wide.

She held a paw up to her muzzle, in the worldwide 'shush' gesture.

The pair in front of her were still trash talking 'kittypets' and 'two-legs'.

"... idiot Fireheart, he doesn't own us..."

She felt her eye twitch. She had been watching them for a whole day, and teh only cat that acted like they owned everything was stripes.

She'd had enough.

She lifted a paw and casually tapped stripes on the shoulder.

"Scuse me, i'm a bit lost, you mind telling me where to find the nearest place away from your arrogance?" She asked smoothly, keeping a poker face "you see, I was all the way on the other side of the forest, and could feel it, yet the further I walked, the stronger it got. And unfortunately, I couldn't find my way back."

She saw Ginger and Gray cover their muzzles with their paws, shoulders shaking with laughter.

Stripes snarled.

"Who are you calling arrogant, you dirty rouge?"

BC stuck her nose in the air, sniffing exaggeratedly loud.

"Hm," she declared, "What is that I smell? It smells like..."

She paused dramatically, before deadpanning, "an over-inflated ego."

By now, the entire 'clan' had stopped, and turned to see what was going on.

"You truly are a stupid one." Stripes stated, "I could beat you in battle with a bat of my paw. I have the blood of large, ancient cats."

"Oh yeah? And what 'large, ancient' cats might that be?"

"Tigers." he hissed.

"Oh. You mean like, those savage brainless beasts that attack on sight?" she retorted.

His snarl grew more annoyed, "Oh please, as if you would know."

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He growled. Oh please, that was weak.

She smirked, "Ooh, am I annoying you? Sorry. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

He hissed, before launching himself at her.

She easily sidestepped, and he whirled around, landing on his feet and charging again.

She leapt up up, avoiding him again.

He seemed to realiz he was just dodging and not attacking, because when she looked at him, he was sneering.

"What? You afraid?" He hissed, "Can't even land a hit, pathetic."

She wasn't paying any attention to him right now.

_'I have to go for something flashy, to prove I'm stronger, but doesn't kill or seriously maim him. There's always eraser, it's like hitting a wall, but I feel dramatic, I'll just-'_

Her thoughts cut off, thinking of his previous words, hadn't he said 'tiger blood'? Maeda Keiji was an immortal giant tiger; so that's why his stripes had seemed so familiar.

_'Maeda Keiji it is.'_

The bones in her body began to stretch, her shoulders rolled back, and she watched as her forelegs expanded and bulked, turning rapidly to a dull orange with black streaks for stripes. Her eyesight sharpened, and her claws dug into the ground.

When it was finished, she looked up, staring at stripes, who had backed away, cowering near the other cat he had originally been talking too.

"W- What are you?" he stuttered, shrinking back further under her glare

"Oh, me? I'm the battle cat, but you can call me BC. And i'm here to help you."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Um, this did not end the way I wanted it too, I feel so horrible for leaving it on a cliffhanger, but no-one's gonna read this anyways so yeah. **

**Uh, I will continue this if requested, but for now it's just a one-shot so yeah. The End, probably.**

**Oh yeah, don't forget to comment any mistakes, I tried to avoid the main plot cuz I don't remember the timeline but yeah.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, on 'popular' (meaning two out of two) people in the reviews said to continue, and since i've hit a road block on my other stories, I decided that why not, and wrote this, part II.**

**Yay!**

**I'm not gonna keep you long; but, warning, it does change POV, but it's 3rd person and shouldn't make too much of a difference. Feel free to point out mistakes, flames welcome IF YOU MAKE IT CREATIVE (not in the DHMIS way) and not something stupid like 'eww what a bad plot'.**

**Creativity is dark, America is loud, if I gained ownership, I would be cowed. In other words, my poetry is horrible, this does not make money, it's written purely for enjoyment, and I don't own.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Fireheart was confused.

The odd white cat from before had somehow turned into a giant, hulking beast that was carrying what looked like a miniature tree.

He couldn't, however, say that he didn't like the cat. After all, they had openly threatened and totally wrecked Tigerclaw's pride.

Speaking of Tigerclaw, he was not cowering away from the massive stranger, fear and shock clear on his face.

'BC' as they had introduced themselves, snickered.

"For the love of cat food, you can chill. I literally just said I was here to help. I'm not about to waste my energy decking you just for insulting me."

Tigerclaw seemed to relax, sneering, and under his breath, loudly muttered, "ha, you're just to scared to."

Bad choice.

The cat seemed to quirk an eyebrow up, an amused smirk, which looked unnatural on such a large beast, sidled onto their face.

"I wouldn't say no to taking a bit of misplaced aggression out, though."

Tigerclaw immediately backed off.

The cat shifted back into its original white form, grinning smugly at the striped tom.

"So, Battle Cat, what do you mean, you're here to help us?" Bluestar's wise, calming voice filled the camp, "Of course, it is greatly appreciated, but how did you know we required assistance? Did Starclan speak to you?"

"Um, first of all, Just call me BC, battle or cat or battle cat just sounds stupid, and I have absolutely no idea what a 'starclan' is, but I was told by Cat God to 'help the brave', and i've been sitting in a tree over there," BC gestured towards a corner of the camp, "real bored and all, for like, the whole day, heard you say that you were the clan of the brave, and decided he was talking about y'all."

"You were, sitting in a tree?" Sandstripe muttered incredulously, "I walked over there earlier, I didn't see you!"

"Of course you didn't, I wasn't trying to let you see me."

"But your coat is so noticeable!"

BC blinked slowly at her, before smiling.

"You've forgotten what I can do."

Sandy's eyes widened even further, if it was possible, "But, your giant form would've been even more obvious!"

"Who told you I could only turn into my 'giant form'?"

Ha, if only they knew how much bigger she could get…

"You can shapeshift to more than that?!"

Oh hey, looks like Stripes got his guts back.

"But of course. Ho lame would it be if I could only turn into that?"

Oh, the shocked looks most of them gave made her day.

This, was going to be fun.

* * *

"So, BC, where are you from? Are you a kittypet or a rogue?"

"Uh, what's a kittypet?"

The cat in charge of her, a rather bitter medicine cat named Yellowfang, scowled, "a cat owned by twolegs."

"What're twolegs?"

"The beasts that stand up on two feet and destroy land."

"... that doesn't explain anything."

"Maybe you're just oblivious."

"Maybe you're just bad at explaining."

"Girls girls, you're both pretty," oh look, it was Sandy, "but Yellowfang, you're supposed to be BC's temporary guide, and BC, please don't annoy Yellowfang too much."

"Can't help it," BC replied cheekily, "It's in my nature to annoy."

"Well then you're just going to have to try, won't you."

BC decided to change the subject.

"So um, during like, attacks and stuff, how do your… dens? Protect you?"

"They don't. The battles usually come nowhere near the camp. The dens are simply to rest and stay in to protect from storms."

BC frowned, "but even then, wont like, wind, blow them apart?"

Both clan cats stared at her.

"No." Sandstorm replied,

"Occasionally," Yellowfang diagreed.

"Since when?"

"I've seen it happen once or twice while I was in Shadowclan."

"Well then," Sandstorm confirmed, "I happens occasionally."

"Then why don't you fix it?"

Back to the gawking.

"We- we cannot do anything." Yellowfang stated,

"Why not?"

"How are we supposed to fix it? We do not have the option of using our forelegs like the twolegs."

"Seriously?" BC questioned, "that's your problem? I could easily do that for you. I'll fix up your camp."

"How- oh wait,"

"Oh wait is right," BC snickered, "both of you guys, do me a favor, distract the entire clan, get them out the camp for at least thirty minutes. Maybe forty, if possible."

"What's thirty minutes?" Sandy quietly hissed to Yellowfang, who shrugged in return.

"When the sun is directly overhead." BC corrected, "here, this'll help. Get them to some sacred ground or something, hold it up, and say 'I ask for a miracle.'"

BC handed over a can of cat food from who-knows-where.

"Sacred?" Sandstorm frowned.

"Doesn't have to be sacred, just open to the sky."

"Why?"

"Don't question it, dude. Just do it."

"But-"

"No buts. Just get going."

* * *

Somehow, miraculously, Sandstorm and Yellowfang actually got everyone to leave.

And that left BC with good thirty to forty minutes of work time.

She shifted to Dr. Mekako*, (* Dr. Mekako, evolution of Mekako Saionji, is a girl that rides on a large robot and always has a cat perched on her hat) whirling the wrench that came with the set. She picked the cat off her head and turned to the bot.

"Let's get this party started!"

* * *

"That was amazing!" Graystripe squealed to Sandstorm, how did you and Yellowfang do that?! You both literally summoned lighting and a being from star clan!"

Sandstorm chuckled awkwardly, glancing over to where Yellowfang was being swarmed.

She caught the old she-cat's eyes, following her gaze upwards.

The sun was directly overhead.

They had done it.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Yellowfang yowled, "we have been able to preform this miracle through other's help, now we must return to camp."

"Who helped with this, Yellowfang?" Bluestar asked politely, not noticing the glare that Tigerclaw had on his face

"BC, now let us go, if you wish, Bluestar," Yellowfang replied respectfully.

Tigerclaw scoffed, "as if that filthy rogue could connect to Starclan."

"Hush Tigerclaw," Bluestar chided, "let us not be disrespectful to our ancestors, and those who have come to help."

And with that, the blueish-gray cat began the walk back to their camp.

"We don't need that idiot's help." Tigerclaw hissed, not that anyone was listening anymore.

* * *

The cats pushed through the brambles that led to the camp, but what was seen was not what was expected.

The grass, which had been slightly dusty and partially dead from the constant trampling, was lush and green, littered with small flowers, even having what looked like a patch of herbs on a higher ledge. A new, small river ran across the ground in the center, and the dens, which had been on the ground and elevated on rocks, were now embedded in freshly-grown, massive trees, which had odd flat slabs of wood stuck into the side, which formed a spiral up to the entrances. The old spot for the prey pile was now a large slab of stone, which acted as a cleaner and flatter surface. The leaders de had vines wrapped around the side, a small opening, which had water form the creek pouring out, sat beneath the entrance.

The only untouched thing was the highrock.

"What in the name of Starclan," Fireheart breathed out

"So this is what she was talking about," Sandstorm muttered in awe

"You knew about this?" Graystripe questioned the blond,

"Yeah, BC said she'd change things, but this is, wow."

"You like it?"

The cats of the clan looked up to see an odd-

"Twoleg monster! Back away!" Tigerclaw spat, "that white cat must've attracted it here! Now because of the rogue, we're going to be killed!"

BC peeked out of the top of the machine.

"Jeez, you can chill, man. This is what's called a drill. I had to dig out the path for the creek somehow." she gestured vaguely to the middle of the camp, "So, quick summary of the changes I made; it's higher and more sturdy, so it shouldn't flood or randomly collapse, the creek serves multiple purposes, water, bath, and it'll probably attract more prey, the dens are also much better insulated, meaning it'll be warmer at night."

BC hopped out, the 'drill' seemingly melting into her white fur.

"So, y'all have yet to answer my question; do you like it? Or do want me to change it back?"

* * *

**And that's a wrap! **

**I am most likely gonna continue this, because it's a horrible way to leave off a story. So. Yeah.**


End file.
